


will we die, just a little ?

by insxne



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Illnesses, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parallel Universes, Smut, Sort Of, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, alternative universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insxne/pseuds/insxne
Summary: They are bound to each other. It is Gellert’s destiny to find Albus, and it is Albus’ to be found by Gellert. But it is irony, Gellert thinks, that he is the only one to remember while Albus forgets.Or, the many lives of Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore





	will we die, just a little ?

_In some other life_  
_We are standing_  
_Side by side and_  
_Laughing that, in  
_ _Some other life_

_We are apart._

 

 

 Their first life is… Well, their first. But when Gellert thinks about it, much, much later, the best way to describe it is short. And it was incredible, while it lasted.  

It was similar to fire. It burned and burned, until there was nothing left to consume.

Their first life was short, and it ended in pain and death. Gellert remembers fleeing far, far away, he remembers sinking onto his knees, body wrenched and shaking, he remembers thinking “I don’t want this life”. He had closed his eyes, cold tears sliding down his cheeks, and he had wished, really hard, to have another life ; another chance.

When he had opened his eyes again, he wasn’t kneeling on the ground anymore. He was lying on his back on the sand, and he could hear the sound of waves crashing against it. He rose, very slowly, to discover he was on a beach, and that the sky was getting darker and darker each passing minute. Gellert didn’t remember apparating here when he fled Godric’s Hollow.

He stayed still for a moment, watching the sun disappear behind the water without really seeing it, and then he let his hands bury in the sand beneath him, taking deep breaths. Where was he ?

 _Albus,_ he suddenly thought, and it was like he possessed the answer to everything. Yes, he had to go back to Albus, even though he was the one person he had been trying to hide from. He had to go back to him, he had to tell him he was sorry and…

He looked inside of his pocket, automatically reaching for his wand, but found that it was not here. Soon, panic filled him, and he searched frantically around him. He could not have lost his wand, it was impossible. He was sure he had put it in his pocket, it couldn’t just have disappeared like that, right ? And Gellert wasn’t one to lose things, especially very important things.

That’s when he realized that he wasn’t wearing his clothes. He didn’t know how to describe the ones he was wearing : they were the weirdest thing he had ever seen. How could he have changed his clothes without realizing it ? Where could he have found those ?

Thus wasn’t normal. This wasn’t normal in the slightest. This all thing smelled wrong, and Gellert hated when things grew out of control.

If Albus was here, he would probably laugh and call him a manic.

Gellert shook his head. He couldn’t think about him. Albus was not here, and after that night… Gellert doubted he would ever be.

So, he didn’t have his wand. He had no idea where he was, and also had no idea what he was wearing or what had happened to his other clothes. He was completely and utterly lost.

The sun had completely disappeared now, leaving streaks of gold and fire (he tried very hard not to compare with Albus’ hair) on a deep and dark blue.

He put his hand in front of him, palm directed towards the sky, and called for a silly wandless spell, his heart beating madly against his ears. Nothing happened. No flame like appeared like it should have, not even a spark. Nothing.

Oh, God. Not only his clothes and wand had disappeared, but his magic was gone too. His magic, the thing he cherished above everything, the thing he was so proud of. The very thing that made him special, that made him different, that made him superior to those stupid Muggles… And now he was like them. Weak, and lost and confused, like a puppy that had lost his masters. Like a doll that had lost his strings.

It wasn’t fair. It was not fair at all. He had lost his school, he had lost Albus, and now he had lost everything that he had left.

And he still had no idea where he was.

He let out a shaky breath, burying his face onto his hands. He had to think. He was Gellert Grindelwald, he was clever, so clever they had expulsed him from Dumstrang. His magic wasn’t all he was ; he just had to think. The answer shouldn’t be this hard, he was going to find something. And then he would be able to understand where he was, and then he would be able to go back.

He swallowed, hard, feeling suddenly nauseated. Go back where ? Dumstrang didn’t want him anymore, and now Godric’s Hollow wasn’t a solution. Albus surely didn’t want him anymore. Where would he go ?

He tried to think. He had ran away (oh God, he was such a coward), he had ran away when everything had gone to hell, and… He had wished for another life. What if it was it ? What if this was another life ? What if the universe had answered his desperate wish ?

(Clearly, the universe had a twisted sense of humour.)

Gellert wasn’t sure if he wanted to thank it or not.

He shifted slightly and felt something in the back pocket of his pants. He took it out : it was a small white card where six words were written on it :

**_Barcelona Hotel_ **

**_Room 17_ **

**_Gellert Grindelwald_ **

Alright. If the card was anything to go by, he was in Spain, in Barcelona, and he had a room at his name somewhere. When he turned it, he discovered an address and a list of numbers. He didn’t know what was the purpose of the numbers (maybe coordinates ? No, it didn’t look like it), but the address made it all easier. He just had to go back to the city and find where this hotel was.  

He found something else in his pocket : it was flat object, black and rectangular. He frowned and inspected it ; he had never seen something like that. It was written _Iphone_ on the behind, but he had never heard this word either, so he pressed the button that was just below a weird rectangle in glass (?). Instantly, the rectangular glass lit up and Gellert found himself in front of a rainbow. There were digitals just above, and the date. They indicated _21:19_ and _08.27.2016._

2016 ? Oh, he was in so much trouble, because, last time he checked, he was in 1899. He couldn’t have possibly travelled an entire century forward, could he ? This wasn’t possible. He didn’t know any spell that could push you into the future, didn’t even know if any existed. It couldn’t be. It could not.

And what was this object ? Was it a sort of advanced watch they made ? He scoffed. So ridiculous. This watch was just stupid, you had to put it in your pocket and switch it on to see the time. Albus would have thought the same thing, he would have agreed with him.

He wanted to smack his head on his knees. _Stop thinking about Albus._ God, he really had to stop. This wasn’t of any help.

Something appeared at the bottom of the glass screen. He squinted to read : _scroll to unlock._ Scroll to unlock ? Was it hiding something ? He did as he was told, and brushed his thumb against the screen, and the screen changed. Little squares appeared, hiding the rainbow, and he read what was written below : Mail. Messages. ITunes. Google. Safari. What the hell did those words mean ?

He felt so stupid. He felt like a baby, like a toddler who had just been born and couldn’t understand a thing in the world.

He tapped on the little square labelled as map. He couldn’t believe this object so small could contain a map, but it was labelled as such so he had to give it a try. There was a long rectangle, and it said “type your research”. He tapped lightly against this rectangle, and instantly a board with letters in little squares appeared under it. He was confused, but shrugged it off and looked at the white card, before entering slowly the address into the rectangle. When he was over, he clicked on a small square saying “enter”, and waited. Almost a second later, a map appeared, with a red point indicating the address he had searched, and another, blue, saying that was his current location. It also showed him how to go from where he was to the hotel, and indicated the time of the journey. Five minutes. Thank God it wasn’t too far.

This thing called Iphone was the best thing that had happened to him the whole day. It must have been magical, surely ; how could a so small thing contain so much ?

He decided to put back the white card in his pocket, but kept the Iphone in his hand, so he could use it to find the hotel and look at the map. He turned away from the sea; looking around himself to be sure he didn’t leave anything important, and started walking towards the city. He wished he could apparate, because he really hated walking on the sand.

If he thought this Iphone thing was weird, then he was surely not ready for the picture the city offered him. Everywhere, there were cars, without horses or anything. Some were yellow, others red. They seemed to roll just by themselves, and sometimes he saw people getting out of them. Some were especially long and big. But the most incredible thing was the lights and the noises. Red, green and white lights everywhere. Back into his own world, it had never been that way. There was never so much... Life.

Or maybe he was just unable to see it.

He found the hotel without too much difficulties, passed quietly in front of a large office where a man sat, and made his way through the corridors, reading the signs that led to his room. He got in front of room 17, but when he tried to open the door, he couldn’t. He frowned, taking a step backwards, and inspected the doorknob. There was a thin gap just beneath. He looked at it a while, before taking his card out of his pocket and putting it inside the gap. He heard the door unlock with a little click, and opened it, taking the card back and stepping inside the room. It was spacious, with a pretty kitchen on his left. The living room was painted in a light shade of orange, with one couch and a table, and there was a rather large and very thin rectangular black object. When he looked at it, he saw his reflexion, and looked at himself for the first time since he appeared on the beach. His hair was shorter, cut mid neck rather than falling on his shoulder, but otherwise everything was pretty much the same, except maybe for the fact that his skin was tanner than usual.

Was this object a mirror ? If it was, then it was a strange one. Who built a dark glass mirror ?

He decided to investigate on the purpose of this weird mirror later, and turned towards the rest of the room. Like everything else, the kitchen looked foreign, unusual. There was a door leading to a bedroom, with a large bed covered in white and brown covers and big pillows. This was the first time he saw a bed like this one, and he wondered if his alter ego of this world was rich.

Alter ego. It felt strange, to think that Gellert had taken the place of another Gellert, who had built a life and everything, before he arrived. He wondered, briefly, what had happened to the mind and memories of the other Gellert when he took his place. Had he disappeared, or was he just... Stuck somewhere, letting him have the control ?

He shrugged, shaking his head. It was probably best not to think about those things.

There was also a bathtub, with a white and bright bath, just above (was it marble ?), there was a sort of tube that rested on a metal bar, and there was two knobs on it, one with a red point, and the other with a blue one. There was also, this time, a much normal mirror just above a sink where laid a dozen of little rectangular boxes that contained multicolour liquids. He picked up one and held it to the light : were those things potions ? Was it possible that his alter ego, without possessing magic, made potions ?

He put it back on the sink and got out by another door. This one leaded to the weirdest toilets Gellert had ever seen (at least he thought it was). It looked like it was in the same material as the bath tub. All this discoveries and wondering were starting to give him a headache, so he went back to the living room and sat on the couch, rubbing his forehead.

There was a thin, white rectangular object on the table. He took it and carefully laid it on his knees. Just like the Iphone, there was an apple drawn on it, but there wasn’t any glass screen. He discovered one when he realized this object could open like a book. There was a screen on the superior part, and, a bit like the Iphone, a board full of letters. Except you couldn’t just tap on the letter, you had to press on it, and when Gellert did, the screen came to life, and this time a picture of a lot of people wearing multicolour clothes (God, why did those people feel the need to dress that way ? All those colours hurt his eyes) and holding flags with a rainbow on it. The rainbow on his Iphone must have a link with this picture.

Like the Iphone, there were little items, but they were situated at the bottom of the screen. Mail, Safari, Google, the same incomprehensible names. He sighed, and decided to put down the object (he realised Mac was written below the apple, so maybe that was what it was called), and looked around for more information about who he was.

There was a bag tucked in the corner of the room. He stood up and took it. Inside, he found a sort of bourse with papers and coins and cards inside of it. On one card, he found a picture of him and his name and things written.

**_Gellert_ **

**_Grindelwald_ **

**_21_ **

**_Born the 24 thof November, 1992 _ **

**_From Berlin, Germany_ **

Alright. He was 21 years old, so five year younger than he was back when he left Godric’s Hollow, and he was from Berlin.

He groaned. His ears had started whistling, and his headache has gotten bigger. He buried his face inside of his hands, closing his eyes, pain erupting from inside of his skull, and suddenly, instead of the black of his own closed eyelids, flashes started appearing. He saw a little boy (he took some time realizing the little boy was actually him) standing in graveyard, wearing a black suit. The picture changed, and he saw the same boy crying in a house of people he didn’t know, of a cruel and mean couple. Then, there was a lady at the door, smiling at him, taking him away from this dark house, offering him gifts. “Aunt Bathilda”, his mind supplied. He saw himself growing up, getting the best marks everywhere. He saw himself travelling to the United States, graduating from Harvard University, and becoming a master of conference. He saw himself receiving a demand for giving a class in Barcelona.

He reopened his eyes, the whistling fading away, and the pain in his head disappearing. He let out a long breath, his shoulders relaxing.

It looked like the other Gellert, the one who lived in this body before he came, was not completely gone. Or, at least, his memories weren’t. It brought Gellert a weird sense of calm. Now, at least, he knew a bit more about whom he was supposed to be, about this world. Well, he didn’t know exactly everything, but at least it was a start.

He went back to the couch and looked at the Mac thing, and decided it would be a good idea to try to figure out what exactly it was (as well as the Iphone), and what the names of the items meant. He clicked on the first one, safari, and found a white rectangle saying “type your research”, so he did as he was told and wrote ‘Mac’.

Turned out, this safari thing was kind of like a book : it had the answer to everything. But you didn’t have to find the right book or the right page. What you wanted to know, you wrote it, and Safari gave you the answer. He learned (or at least he tried) everything he was supposed to know. The Mac was a computer designed by the company Apple, its purpose was to be able to send mails (electronic letter, the internet supplied), to watch movies, listen to music, search things on the Internet and plenty of other things. The Iphone was used a bit for the same reasons, and also to call someone (Gellert learned that you just had type a number (that was what the number on the hotel card meant) and you could talk with another person through the phone).

He searched himself, and found out some of the things he had remembered. He saw that he was indeed a master of conference for two subjects : literature (fairy tales, especially, how funny), and genetics (which meant the study of the genes, which are the things that define you inside of your body). For a Muggle, his alter ego was damned brilliant.

Then, he looked for the meaning of the rainbow flag, and learned that it was the flag of the LGBT+ community. And, because he had no idea what the LGBT+ community was, he searched for the meaning of it too, and found out it was the community of gay, lesbian, bisexual, transsexual and much more. It made him laugh out loud, because, well. It was funny, considering the fact that he was, technically, a part of the community.

Right.

And, because those thoughts about sexuality led him to thinking about the one thing he had told himself not to think about. This thing being Albus Dumbledore.

And, because he really had no respect for his own rules, or any sense of self-preservation, he typed “Albus Dumbledore” on the research bar. If he had an alter ego in this dimension, then Albus should have one too.

The results were surprisingly (and not surprisingly) small. Gellert couldn’t find more than the fact that Albus had grown up in England and had graduated with a medicine degree from Oxford.

He shut the computer closed, a little disappointed, and realised it was seven in the morning. He had spent the whole night looking for more information. He stood up and went in the kitchen, but there wasn’t anything to eat, and thanks to the Internet, he had learnt that his hotel had a restaurant, where they served breakfast. He just had to go downstairs, but not like this.

He had learned through the night how the bathtub worked, so he took a pleasant bath, with bubbles and sweat-smelling soap. He took his time, washing his hair, and looking at himself in the mirror. He still had the tattoo on his clavicle, even if it was silver now instead of black. Gellert had absolutely no idea how it had travelled with him through time and space and a completely other dimension, when his magic and his wand had not.

 He got out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, and opened the wardrobe ; the other Gellert seemed to like clothes a lot, because he had a lot of them. He was so busy trying to find something to wear that he did not hear the door between his room and the room 19 open. But he did hear the surprised gasp that startled him and made him turn around in a flash.

There, stood Albus Dumbledore, fucking beautiful as ever.

Gellert was paralysed. Completely, utterly petrified. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Albus was here, dressed in blue jeans and a white shirt, and looking at him with wide blue eyes, exactly the same way when Gellert had...

“I am so sorry !”, Albus exclaimed. His hair are the same colour, a mix of red and brown, but they are cut short. “I thought this was a part of my room, I-I mean, I’m in the next room, and the door wasn’t locked, so I thought... God, really, I’m sorry, this is so embarrassing...”

Gellert tried not to be weird and stare at Albus like a creep, he really did, but as the silence stretched out, he ruled his emotions and his face expressions and smiled, his hand holding the towel firmer around his waist. “Don’t worry, it’s not like I was naked anyway, or anything, and, besides, I’m not exactly shy.”

Albus’ lips quirked briefly, as if he wanted to smile but tried not to, but he still looked horrified and embarrassed. “I’m still sorry, though, really. I mean, it’s, like, total intrusion of your private life and violation of your right, I mean, I had a roommate studying law in college and he yelled all those things at me when I walked on him having sex with his girlfriend...”

Gellert couldn’t but chuckle. “Well, how about you apologise to me by offering me breakfast, and then you can tell me everything about that roommate?”

This time, Albus smiled widely, his eyes bright blue and beautiful. “Absolutely. Yeah, that, that’d be nice. I’ll just... Wait outside until you’re dressed. Yep.”

And, with that, he retreated back to his own room and closed the door. Gellert was tempted to tell him he could stay and that he had no problem with Albus seeing him naked, or that he would even be inclined in seeing Albus naked, but thought it would be a little too straightforward, and just pulled on a pair of light blue jeans and a white tee shirt (based on the pictures he had of the old Gellert, that seemed like the kind of outfit he wore). He put on the same shoes he had yesterday and opened the door. Albus was standing there, leaning against the wall, looking at something on his phone. He looked up when he heard Gellert come in, and smiled again.

“Ready ?” He asked.

And a ridiculous thought crossed Gellert’s mind : maybe, maybe, this life could be his.

***

“So... what brought you to Barcelona ?” Gellert asked, turning the spoon inside of his cup of coffee. They sit facing each other at a table, in a little café two streets away from the hotel. It’s called “Tales of Bard”, and that’s what stole his attention.

Gellert just ordered black coffee, while Albus had a cup of something with a weird name (chaï latte, Gellert’s mind supplied), and he also had a little plate with a cinnamon roll covered in sugar and whipped cream.

Gellert remembered Albus’ strange addiction of sugar and sweet, weird things. Yes, Albus liked sweet things and candies and things among that, while Gellert always had a taste for bitter food. Albus was a summer boy, warm and bright, with hair like fire and autumn leaves, and eyes of a blue of a hot, pretty day. Gellert was winter : cold, cocky, with pale skin and pale hair, and one silver eye.

“Well, I guess the same thing as everyone : sun, and holidays. I’m from England, you know.” Albus answered, taking a bite of the whipped cream, and Gellert found himself fascinated by the way he licked his lips to swallow every bit of cream. “I’ve just finished medicine school, so... I’m taking some time off before I start working at this clinic.”

Gellert leant on his elbows, staring at Albus. “What kind of clinic ? And what are you going to do ? Be a doctor ? A surgeon ?”

“A neurologist, actually. I’ve always been kind of intrigued by the things inside the head. Tumours, cancers, brain damage... My sister had cancer, you see.” Albus said, looking elsewhere, and Gellert felt his chest constrict and burn. He gripped his spoon so hard he saw his knuckles turn white.

“Oh yeah ? Is she better now ?” Gellert asked, trying to sound neutral and not like his insides were screaming and churning. Trying not to sound too fucking in pain. This was another world. He had to forget about his old one.

This sounded so absurd. How could he forget about the world he came from, when he was here, taking coffee with Albus Dumbledore ?

“No, not really.” Albus replied. He sounded suddenly wary, pained. “She-she died, actually.”

“I’m sorry.” Gellert instantly said. He was. He really was. And he regretted not telling Albus this, before. In the other world.

_Stop thinking about it._

“It’s okay.” Albus said, in a way suggesting that, no, it wasn’t okay. He shrugged, took a sip of his drink. “It was a long time ago. Time heals everything, right ?”

And, oh, how vulnerable it sounded. As if he was trying to convince not Gellert but himself. It saddened Gellert, who put down his spoon on the table.

“Not really.” He answered. “it doesn’t. You shouldn’t expect yourself to be. I mean, I lost my parents when I was three years old, and I still get fucking depressed about it sometimes. Even if I don’t really remember them.”

Albus smiled, and it was the sweetest, the gentlest thing Gellert had ever seen in his life. He wanted to kiss those lips, he wanted to kiss every freckle on Albus’ body, he wanted...

“I’m sorry for your parents.” Albus said, eyes wide and compassionate. “It must have been hard.”

Gellert swallowed harshly, unable to look away. His throat suddenly felt blocked. “It was”, he murmured, afraid to speak louder. The sadness and the pain felt weird, because it wasn’t exactly his. It was the other Gellert’s, as well as the story. But, somewhere, he couldn’t help but think about his own parents, from his world. Of the father he never met, and his Seer mother who screamed at him when he was eight that he was a demon, a monster, a murderer.

In some way, he was.

***

They went back to the hotel a hour later. Gellert learned that, in this world, Albus’ parents were still alive and together, that his father was judge and his mother the director of a hospital. He learned that Alberforth, Albus’ brother (and how he hated that name, how he hated the name of the man who drove his love away from him (when, really, it was Gellert’s own doing who did)) was going to open a restaurant in Paris.

It started raining, so they hurried to reach their hotel and went up the stairs to their rooms laughing, until they stopped in front of their doors. Albus was looking at him, his hair a little damp from the rain, and his eyes as blue as ever, as if he wanted to say something.

Gellert wanted him to. He didn’t want them to go back to their own room, not yet, anyway. He wanted Albus to ask him to stay.

He wanted to stay.

“Do you, um...” Albus started, looking hesitant, and his cheeks blushing faintly, “do you maybe want to go in my room to watch a movie ? I mean, it’s, like, the perfect time to do that.”

Gellert smiled, nodding, and Albus smiled too. “Yeah, that’d be great.”

So that’s how Gellert ended up on Albus’ couch, looking at his ass as he bends to choose a movie from under the TV. He knew it wasn’t really correct of him, but he couldn’t help it. Plus, Albus had a really, really fine ass.

“Have you ever seen _Thelma and Louise_?” Albus asked, still bent. Gellert had to focus to remember that he had to answer.

“Uh, no ?” He said, confused.

“Really ? It’s a classic, though.”

“I’m German”, Gellert reminded him. “It’s not a classic to me.” _That, and the fact that I come from another dimension where movies and TV have not been invented yet._

“Okay, then you need to watch right now”, Albus stated in a firm voice, opening a small case and pulling a kind of disk out of it. He put it in a thin gap below the TV, and the screen came to life, with the title : _THELMA & LOUISE. _And, just under, the word _play._

Albus clicked on it, and then went back to sit on the couch next to Gellert. He grabbed a pillow and held it against his stomach, looking at the TV. They were close, not touching, but Gellert could still feel the warmth of his body next to him.  He relaxed against the cushion and watched as the movie began.

Two hours a later, as the credits rolled, Gellert turned towards Albus, who was looking at him expectantly. “Why did it have to end like this ?” Gellert asked.

Albus smiled and shrugged. “Well, they rather died than give up their freedom. That’s pretty brave, I think.”

“No, that’s stupid !” Gellert exclaimed, and Albus chuckled, standing up to go retrieve the disk. “Why aren’t you affected ? I mean, this is so unfair, they had done nothing wrong !”

“They did rob a bank, Gellert. And kill a guy.” Albus said, not facing Gellert, and putting the disk back into its case.

“Yeah, but that was self-defence. That’s not- I mean, obviously, robbing a bank is not okay, but they could have just explained to the police what had happened !” He argued, scandalized.

Albus turned back to him. He was smiling, as if he found this funny.

“Stop laughing !” Gellert ordered. “You-”

He tried to finish his sentence, but Albus moved, fast ; and before he could understand what had happened, his body was trapped against the cushions, Albus’ warm body pressed against his, one leg moving between Gellert’s thighs. His hips buckled, and then they were kissing.

Gellert felt like his body was suddenly burning, combusting. He could feel everything. He could feel Albus’ lips, wet and soft and a little chapped, he could feel his hands, one on the side of his neck and the other on his hip. He could feel Albus’ leg, pressing against him, and- oh, oh.

They were kissing, and it felt like every nerve, every vein, every cell of his body was electrified. He felt at the same time alive, and melting. He brought his hands in Albus’ hair, and kissed him with as much force, licking into his mouth, grinding against him. He wanted Albus, he wanted him, he wanted every fucking part of him, he wanted to give himself to him, bare and open, he wanted Albus to take him and make him his.

His hands travelled down, and then he palmed Albus through his jeans, feeling his erection and it made Albus stop and gasp, panting hard against Gellert’s mouth. Gellert made them roll over, so Albus laid back and he was straddling his thighs. He fumbled with his zipper, opening his pants and pulling them down with his boxers. Albus’ cock stood, hard and leaking, against his tone stomach, and Gellert felt his own jeans and underwear grow even tighter. He cupped Albus’ cock and stroke him slowly, watching as Albus squirmed and whined softly, his right hand fisting against a pillow, the other gripping at Gellert’s arm.

“Oh, God, please don’t stop”, he begged, and Gellert thought he was beautiful. He kept on long and slow strokes, looking with adoration as Albus moaned out loud, his chest heaving.

He leant down and started sucking on his neck, Albus’ right hand instantly came to his head to grip at his hair, and it made Gellert squeeze his cock in lust.

He covered Albus’ neck in kisses and dark bruises, his hand still stroking and gripping at his cock, Albus a mess of moans and sweat. Gellert kissed him, sucking on his mouth and his delicious lips, swallowing his moans of pleasure. He felt like he was going to explode, still trapped in his own clothes, but he didn’t care about himself, not right now. Right now, he wanted to see Albus come.

He started to stroke him faster, and, after a few seconds Albus’ breath hitched and he let out a long moan, warm liquid seeping through Gellert’s fingers. Albus’ head flopped down on the couch, chest heaving, eyes closed.

“You” Albus panted, eyes reopening and looking at Gellert in a way that made his knees tremble. Gellert brought his hand up and licked and sucked at his fingers, and Albus voice shook. “are a fucking menace”.

And, with that, he went to kneel on the floor, in front of Gellert, parting his legs and settling between them. He pulled Gellert’s jeans and underwear in one swift move, and took the tip of his cock between his lips. Gellert let out a loud moan, his hands going automatically to grip and pull at Albus’ hair.

“Oh, fuck”, Gellert gasped, throwing his head back as he felt Albus starting to suck him in his hot, wet mouth. Pleasure ripped through his body, and he couldn’t help but jerk his hips, and Albus took him even deeper, until he could feel the back of his throat. Albus moaned around his cock, and Gellert pulled at his hair harder, feeling the warmth at the bottom of his stomach go warmer. “God, just like that-I, _aah_ , don’t stop, don’t stop.”

Albus sucked and licked at him eagerly, and then he let Gellert fuck his mouth until he came, a mess of moans and begs, his body feeling like it was on fire. The orgasm crashed onto him, leaving him sprawled out on the couch, panting, his legs opened and Albus still between them.

When Gellert glanced down at him, still trying to recover his breath, Albus looked obscenely beautiful, with his hair messed up and sticking up everywhere, with his red and swollen lips and the flush disappearing behind his shirt. He looked like sin.

Gellert took him by the collar of his shirt and brought him against himself, kissing him slowly and languidly, tasting himself on his tongue. Albus nipped at his lips, and sat on his lap, Gellert’s hand dropping down to grope at his ass. They kissed again, and again, and again, until Gellert could feel both of them growing hard again. He took off his shirt and kicked his jeans and underwear off while Albus did the same,             before pressing their naked bodies together, grinding and gripping at each other in a desperate attempt to touch every part of the other.

Albus fucked him right here, on the couch, their bodies and souls becoming one, filling him so good, making him feel so full there wasn’t any void left inside of him.

***

They laid tangled on each other for a long time, Albus’ face resting on his chest, Gellert’s fingers brushing in his hair. Albus’ lips found the mark on his clavicle and kissed it, softly, almost tenderly. The room smelled of sex and something warm and comforting.

“I have the same, you know.” He murmured against his skin.

“What ?” Gellert asked distractively, occupied with the way Albus’ strands of hair were like silk when he rolled them between his thumb and index.

“The mark you have. The weird triangle with a circle and a bar. I have the same on my hipbone.” Albus answered, as if it was normal, conventional, like it wasn’t the most extraordinary thing Gellert had ever heard.

Gellert rolled them over in a flash, making Albus yelp in surprise, and straddled him, going down his body until he was facing his hipbone. And Albus was right : on the soft, tanned skin, was carved the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. The exact same Gellert had. The exact same Gellert had put on Albus’ body, in another world. It was here, on Albus’ body, not black but silver, just like Gellert’s.

Gellert leaned down and kissed it, and then glanced up at Albus, who was looking at him with a smile. Gellert came up to him, and brushed his lips against his, touching but not quite.

“Do you think it is a sign ?” Albus whispered, his face only two inches apart.

“A sign of what ?” Gellert murmured back. Neither of them spoke aloud, as if they were afraid that someone would hear them, as if they were afraid something would happen.

“That it was our destiny to find each other.” Albus said, his blue eyes piercing him, reading him like an open book, exposing his insides. Gellert’s heart was beating quickly against his ribcage.

“Yeah”, he finally breathed out, looking back at Albus. “Yeah, I think it is.”

And then they fell back into silence, Gellert tucking his face in the crook of Albus’ shoulder, and feeling Albus’ arms circle his waist. It had stopped raining outside, and Gellert thought it was maybe around five p.m., but he didn’t feel like checking.

“I leave next week.” Albus said some time after, and it made Gellert freeze. “To my family’s house on Majorca. Come with me. It’ll be just the two of us.”

Gellert leant up to look at him, and smiled.

“Okay”, he murmured.

Okay.

 

They spent the rest of the week together, sleeping together sometimes in Albus’ room, sometimes in Gellert’s. They went to restaurants, they went swimming at the beach, they visited the city and they had sex. Gellert felt like he was in a dream. He never imagined having Albus at his side again, and yet, here were they.

Gellert bought a ticket for Majorca, and at the end of the week, they packed their suitcases, they left the hotel, and they took the boat. The journey was one-day long, so, while waiting to arrive, they went at the Jacuzzi (even if Albus said there was one at his house) and they drank champagne and kissed in the hot water.

They arrived at Majorca in the morning, and took a taxi to the house. It was built just above the beach, and Gellert was impressed by how huge it was. The inside was even more beautiful, with white and bright walls and paintings hung on them. They put down their suitcases, and then Albus took Gellert upstairs in a room (Gellert suspected it was the one where Albus’ parents slept when they visited the house). Albus fucked Gellert in the sheets, one hand on his hip, Gellert on his hands and knees, moaning and gasping Albus’ name as Albus thrust deep and rough into him.

The day after that, Gellert woke up to the smell of tea and waffles. He stretched out, looking at the mess of torn and dirty sheets with a smile, before pulling on a pair of boxers and going downstairs. Albus was in the kitchen, standing naked, only wearing an apron, while doing waffles. Gellert chuckled and pressed himself against Albus’ back.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Dumbledore.” He whispered in Albus’ ear, and nipped at his earlobe. Albus laughed, and turned towards him.

“Why ? Don’t I rock the domestic look ?” He asked, smirking. Gellert grabbed Albus’ ass with his two hands, and squeezed.

“Totally”, he said, and then Albus kissed him sweetly, tasting like tea and sugar, before returning to his waffles. They ate them in the living-room, and they were the most delicious thing Gellert had ever eaten.

***

“How in hell do you manage to tan this much ?” Gellert exclaimed, emerging from the water, standing above Albus, who was lazing on the sand, eyes closed behind a pair of sunglasses. He looked utterly beautiful, in just a pair of shorts. His chest was even tanner than usual, and he looked like the cliché of the Californian boy. Even though he was British.

“Don’t be jealous, sweetheart.” Albus replied without even opening his eyes. He tucked his arms behind his head and smiled faintly. “There are some perks of having a pale skin.”

Gellert raised an eyebrow, laying down beside him. “Oh yeah ? Like what ?”

“Good question”, Albus said, and Gellert hit him playfully on his side. Albus laughed and took his sunglasses off, putting them on the sand, before touching Gellert’s face and kissing him. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Having a pale skin does have some perks.” His blue eyes had never seemed so blue before. He leaned in until their lips almost touched, and murmured, just loud enough to be heard above the sound of the waves : “You look like an angel.”

And Gellert wanted to cry. For the first time since he was here, for the first time since he had seen Albus, both in this life and the other, he wanted to cry in front of him and open himself completely to him. He wanted to tell him everything, everything he kept locked and hidden away inside of himself, he wanted... He wanted Albus to know him. He wanted Albus to love him, and he wanted to love Albus.

Because, for the first time, someone didn’t see Gellert as a freak, a monster. Because, for the first time, someone had called him an angel.

“Does that make you the devil ?” He asked, and Albus smiled widely. He had one of those smiles, the one that illuminates your entire face and make your eyes shine. Albus always had a beautiful smile, while Gellert, him, was content with being the pretty liar.

“Are you saying that because of my hair ?”

Gellert smiled too. And later, while they laid on their bed, in the dark, Albus asleep and warm against his body, he thought :

_Oh, Albus. In the both of us, you were never the devil one._

***

Gellert gasped, hands gripping at the edge of the jacuzzi. He didn’t know if it was sweat or just water covering his body, he had absolutely no idea. He lowered himself on Albus’ cock and kissed him sloppily, hips jerking when Albus grabbed his ass firmly and thrust up into him. Gellert felt over sensitive, both because it had been one hour since they had started fooling around in the jacuzzi (Albus teasing him with his fingers and mouth until Gellert thought he was going to explode and could only beg), and because the water was hot and bubbling.

“You- _aah_ , fuck, Gellert, you’re so tight” Albus moaned, meeting him with every thrust. Albus’ cock hit that special spot inside of him, and stars exploded behind his eyelids. Gellert threw his head back, mouth open in a silent moan.

And Albus kept hitting that spot, again, and again, and again.

“Oh, oh, _oh_ , right here, right-don’t stop, don’t stop”, Gellert babbled, and then Albus took hold of his cock and stroke him three times before the orgasm ripped through him. He came, hard, and Albus fucked him through it, until he came too, deep inside Gellert. They stayed like that, Albus buried inside Gellert despite both of them feeling over sensitive.

Albus brought their foreheads together, and they breathed in each other, eyes closed. Gellert buried his fingers in Albus’ hair, and felt Albus’ hands rest on his back, and his lips against his mark on his clavicle.

 _I love you_ , he thought. He didn’t say anything.

Somehow, it felt like he didn’t have to.

***

“Do you believe in parallel dimensions ?” Gellert asked him one time, as they cuddled on the couch, watching TV. The time where Gellert had no idea what a TV was seemed far away, distant.

Albus looked at him, frowning a little. “You mean, like, other lives ?”

Gellert nodded, and Albus licked his lips, like he did when he was thinking. “I guess so.” He finally answered. “I mean, I don’t see why not. The universe is a huge place, so I don’t know why it would not be possible.” Then, he smiled. “Do you think that we have some alter-ego somewhere ?”

Gellert smiled back, and refrained himself from saying, _yes, yes, we have, and that’s where I come from_. “Why not ? That’s the point of parallel dimensions.”

“Do you think that we are together in another life ?” Albus asked, smiling even more, and, instead of answering, Gellert turned off the TV and kissed him.

***

Albus was reading out loud a book that talked about ghosts and young, naive girls, while Gellert’s head rested on his lap. He would occasionally hold the book only with one hand, petting Gellert’s hair with the other, and Gellert had to literally stop himself from purring like a fucking cat.

It was a good book. Or, at least, it seemed like it was, but between Albus’ soothing voice and his hand on his hair, Gellert had trouble staying focused on the plot. He sighed, and glanced up to see that Albus had stopped reading and was looking down at him.

“Am I boring you ?” Albus said, amusement clear in his voice.

Gellert shook his head with a sound of disagreement. “Not my fault”, he grumbled. “You’re too fucking comfortable. You’re, like, a human pillow, or something.”

Albus chuckled. “I read a book, once. It was about a little boy and a little girl who got lost in a magical forest. And they fall across this sort of lion that has a belly so comfortable anyone who lies their head on it automatically falls sleep. And as soon as you’re asleep, the lion eats your head.”

Gellert snorted loudly. “Wow, what a happy story. Are you going to eat my head ?”

Albus grinned. “Maybe.”, he said, and then leaned in to kiss Gellert briefly, before returning to reading his book. Gellert’s pout made him burst out laughing.

***

Gellert startled when something fell on his face. He leaned up and pulled off whatever it was : a swimming suit. He glanced up, blinking to stop the sun from blinding him. Albus was standing before him, completely naked. Gellert snorted.

“You want to have sex on the beach, Albus ? In a public place ?” He pretended to be shocked.

“Haha, funny you’re saying that, as if I didn’t fuck you when we arrived here a hour ago.” Albus replied, quirking an eyebrow. “And, as a matter of fact, no, I don’t want to have sex, because, unlike you, it is not the only thing I think about.”

Gellert rolled his eyes. “You’re the one who’s naked.”

Albus approached him, and bending towards him, he palmed him through his shorts, making him gasp. “You’re the one who’s hard”, Albus said in his ear, before turning back and walking to the sea. “I’m going to swim a bit. Feel free to join.”

And, because Gellert wasn’t a sex addict, thank you very much, he did not join. He laid back and, when he was sure Albus was looking, he pulled his shorts down and jerked off.

Albus sent him a dirty look when he came back, body covered in water, and Gellert only licked his own hand in response.

***

They were taking breakfast when Albus asked him about his childhood. “You never really talked about it.” He said.

Gellert shrugged, and picked at his bacon. Albus was a fucking wonder in the kitchen. “Not much to say”, he replied. “I told you, my parents died when I was three.”

“Yeah,  I remember.” Albus nodded. “How were they ?”

Gellert looked at him for a second, taking in his red-brown hair and his blue eyes, before looking back down on his plate. “I don’t remember my father.” He said, and was surprised to find how constricted his throat felt. It was weird, talking at the same time about his past from the other world, and his past of this world. “And my mother, well... I kind of wish I didn’t.”

“Why’s that ?” Albus asked.

Gellert refused to look at him. He couldn’t bring himself to. “She was crazy, I think. In the sense she sometimes started to scream things at me. Like, I was a freak, or things like that.”

In the other world, Gellert had never said anything like that to Albus. _Don’t show any weakness,_ someone had told him once, _and keep your demons close to you._ And look at where it had led him.

He could feel Albus looking at him. Then, the other started eating again. “Yeah, she was crazy.” Albus said. They ate in silence for a few minutes, before Albus spoke again. “Where did you go ? After they died ?”

“Foster system”, he answered.

“Were they nice ?”

It made Gellert snort. “Nice ? No, they were the fucking worse. I hated them. My room was tiny, they didn’t care one bit about me.”

Albus looked horrified. “And you grew up with them ?”

Gellert shook his head. “There was... an accident. She wanted to cut my hair although I had said no, and she tried to cut them in spite of it, so I pushed her back, you know. She fell, hurt her head a bit, and they gave me back to the social services.” He paused to take a sip at his coffee. Albus always made him coffee, even if he drank tea. “My British grand-aunt was in India when my parents died, so, she heard about it only five months later, when she came back, and she came to take me. She’s the one who raised me.”

Albus smiled. “She looks like she’s awesome.”

Gellert nodded. “She is.”

“Thank you for telling me”, Albus said, taking his hand and squeezing gently.

They made love that morning, pressed again in each other, forming one, Gellert’s legs locked around Albus’ waist as Albus pounded slowly, so slowly, inside of him.

***

Of course, things never stayed good. Not for Gellert, anyway.

He woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of coughing and heaving. He could form out Albus’ body in the dark. He was sitting up and sounded like he was choking.

“Albus ?” He called, feeling like something was terribly, terribly wrong. “Are you okay ?”

Albus coughed and threw up on the ground, wheezing. Gellert instantly came to hold him, worried about the sounds he was making.

“T-Turn on the lights, please”, Albus said in a rasped voice.

Gellert scrambled to his feet to do as he was told, and switched the interrupter on as the same time Albus started coughing again in his hand. There were tears on his cheeks. Gellert looked at him, worry and fear twisting his stomach. “Albus ?” He asked.

Albus put his hand away from his mouth, and Gellert felt like someone had dropped a stone on his stomach.

There was blood on his hand. And on his lips.

“Wh-what’s happening ?” Albus asked, his voice small and shaky. He sounded so vulnerable.

 

Gellert drove him to the hospital in town, and a few nurses and doctors took Albus away from him and told him to wait.

So, that’s what he did. He waited, and waited, and waited, until the night gave away to day, and he had bitten his nails enough to draw blood. And still, there weren’t any updates on Albus. He thought he was going to become crazy. He thought about calling Albus’ parents to inform them of what had happened, but he didn’t have any way to communicate with them. Besides, maybe Albus wouldn’t want them to know. Or maybe it wasn’t that bad.

(Of course it was bad. Albus was throwing up and coughing his lungs out, how could that not be bad ?)

Finally, when the clock on the wall told it was eight a.m., a nurse came to him. “Gellert Grindelwald ?” She asked with a Spanish accent. Gellert stopped pulling at his own hair to look at her.

“Yeah ?” He said. “How’s Albus ? He-he’s my boyfriend.”

Boyfriend. How weird, and at the same time normal, it sounded in his mouth.

“He has just woken up. We had to put him under anaesthesia, he was too much in pain.” Those words made Gellert froze. What did she say ? “He has been calling  for you. I will show you his room.”

He followed her, feeling like he was going to fall in exhaustion and worry. She finally stopped in front of a door, and smiled at him softly, before going back the way she came. Gellert stared for a moment at the door, his heart beating madly against his chest, before he pushed the door open and stepped in.

Albus was laying in a bed, looking pale and sick. He was hooked to so many machines Gellert felt a lump form in his throat. This wasn’t his Albus. His Albus had toned skin and he was always alert and full of life. This Albus was... This was the most scary thing Gellert had ever seen.

“Hey”, he said in a shaky voice. Albus looked up at him through clouded eyes. He looked... Worn out. Empty.

Gellert never wanted to see those emotions in him.

“Hey”, Albus croaked out. He had a tube in the nose, and others hooked up on his arms.

They stayed silent. Gellert just sat and took his hand in his.

“So, uh... you remember about my sister ? About...” Albus hesitated. “About her cancer ?”

Gellert nodded. There were tears inside of Albus’ eyes. He wanted to look away, because it was too fucking painful to watch, but he found himself unable to.

“Well, it... It looks like it’s something that runs in the family. I... I have cancer, Gellert.”

Gellert jerked like Albus had just slapped him.

“Okay.” He let out. He felt hysteria rising inside of him. “Okay, that-that’s okay, we’ll just get you whatever treatment you need, and then, and then, you’re going to be better, alright ?”

Albus shook his head with a painful expression. “Gellert, Gellert, no. Look, just... Look at me.”

And Gellert did. He looked at Albus, and he saw the boy he loved, he saw everything he had ever seen, but this time, he saw pain. He saw despair, and terror.

“There is no cure for this kind of cancer. It’s incurable. Which means I have three months max to live.”

“No !” Gellert yelled, standing up abruptly, and Albus sighed and closed his eyes. “You don’t get to say that, okay ? _You_ listen to me. There-there has to be a cure, something !”

“No, there isn’t. I have fucking tumours in my lungs, okay ? And that’s not even the worse, so, please, don’t make this even harder.” It felt like he was begging, pleading Gellert not to fight. How could he ask that ? How could he ask him to just, accept the fact that Albus was going to die ?

Someone knocked at the door, and a woman in a white blouse appeared at the door. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I need a few minutes with my patient”, she said. Gellert wanted to tell her to go fuck herself, but Albus nodded, and he had no other choice but to step out of the room.

He felt lost. How could things go so quickly down to hell ?

His stomach twisted, and he only had time to run outside before he was throwing up everything he had in his stomach. He felt sick, he felt awful, he felt like the world was imploding.

The universe was cruel. It was cruel, and messed up, to push him in the arms of Albus, only to steal him back. This wasn’t the life he wanted. Albus had said it was destiny, that they had found each other. Maybe it was destiny, then, that they were taken away from each other.

He bit his fist and screamed in it. This wasn’t the life he wanted. He had never asked for this. He didn’t want this life anymore. If it meant now that it’d be looking as his lover faded away and died, then he didn’t want it.

So, he did what he was best at.

He ran.

He had done it one time. He could do it again.

One second he was in front of the hospital where his lover was going to die, kneeling in his own vomit. The other, he was gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so, my first grindeldore story. I really hoped you liked it, and the second chapter will come out soon ! :)  
> feedback is, like, my source of life, so please don't hesitate to leave comment :)


End file.
